People use various tools with cords in their daily life. For example, enthusiastic hunters use decoys to lure animals into a particular spot, such as a pond, before they shoot the animals. A cord is usually attached to a decoy for various purposes. An illustrative waterfowl decoy is shown in FIG. 1 and generally indicated at 100. The decoy 100 includes an animal replica 102, such as a goose replica or a duck replica, and a cord (such as a cable or a plastic or fiber cord) 104. The cord 104 is attached to the animal replica 102 at one end and has a loop 106 at the other end. The cord 104 and the loop 106 can be used to attach the decoy 100 to an anchor (such as a piece of stone, lead or metal) 108 submerged in a pond of water. The anchor 108 serves as a weight. Accordingly, while anchored and floating on the water in the pond, the animal replica 102 is limited to a particular area within the pond, and not moved to an area determined solely by wind and water wave.
Moreover, the cords 104 help handle and organize multiple decoys 100. For instance, a hunter can grab and hold twenty cords 104 to handle twenty decoys 100 by hands, while it is not convenient or possible for the hunter to handle twenty animal replicas 102 by two hands.
However, the replicas 102 and the cords 104, or other types of objects with cords attached to them, are oftentimes tangled together. It takes time to untangle the replicas 102 and the cords 104. Furthermore, the tangled decoys 100 are unsightly. Accordingly, there is a need for a device to organize multiple cord attached apparatuses and pack the cords to avoid tangling and other problems.
Objects of the Disclosed System, Method, and Apparatus
Accordingly, it is an object of this disclosure to provide a packing device for handling objects with attached cords.
Another object of this disclosure is to provide a packing device for handling objects with attached cords without tangling.
Another object of this disclosure is to provide a packing device for handling objects with attached cords that is convenient to use.
Another object of this disclosure is to provide a packing device for handling objects with attached cords that is not expensive.
Another object of this disclosure is to provide a packing device that significantly reduce the time it takes to deploy and retrieve decoys.
Another object of this disclosure is to provide a packing device that allows its user to haul decoys and equipment easily over a terrain.
Another object of this disclosure is to provide a packing device that allows better storage utilization.
Other advantages of this disclosure will be clear to a person of ordinary skill in the art. It should be understood, however, that a system, an apparatus or a method could practice the disclosure while not achieving all of the enumerated advantages, and that the protected disclosure is defined by the claims.